Coffee Shop
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: Sesshomaru works at a coffee shop, and Kagome is a regular there. She'quiet and reserved. Character death.


I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

* * *

You loved me from afar. You never thought I knew, but I did. I saw the way you kept sneaking galnces at me, all the while thinking I wasn't looking; but I was. I didn't mind though, not at all. You weren't like the sloppy girls that surrounded me often, giggling with high-pitched laughs and pretending to like my jokes. I remember seeing you chuckling lightly when I was surrounded by these...hoochies. Thank Kami you weren't like them. You just..._were._ You always sat in the corner, typing ferociously on your laptop, making pouty faces at the screen. I often found myself chuckling at those pouty faces. They were too cute. Often times, when those damn birds weren't around, it was just you and I in the little coffee shop. It was the same thing; me wiping tables and countertops, and cleaning blenders; you, in the same corner, making those same faces. One day, as I was wiping the table next to yours, I noticed you staring at me. I made direct eye contact with you, and you froze slightly. I smiled, and you tried to smile back, but you quickly looked away. A light blush crept onto your face, unseen by the human eye, but seen by one demon. You snuck another glance, and smiled a little when you saw I wasn't looking. But the peripheral vision is such a blessing. After that smile, I knew I had to take my chance. I would wait until the next week when you would come again.

The next week, you weren't there, and I wondered if it was because you were too shy to come in again. I dedcided to wait again, but when you still never came, I knew something was wrong; I could feel it in the atmosphere. The air was colder and bit at my skin, and I felt sickened to the core. Finally, I asked around the shop if anyone had seen you lately.

I drove like hell to the emergency room when I found out, zipping past lanes and lanes of cars. I didn't realize how fast I was going until I was pulled over. When the cop saw the look in my eyes, he let me off with a warning. I drove careful that time, but faster still. I finally arrived in the parking lot of the hospital. My car was parked crookedly, but I didn't care. I rused in and asked your room number, then ran up the stairs. I burst into your room as the doctor was changing your I.V. My heart dropped when I saw how sickly you looked. Your eyes had dark circles underneath, and your skin was so pale. Bones seemed to be popping out, and your fragile body could barely keep its breath. I sensed your breathing becoming lighter and lighter, so I took your hand in mine, and kissed it. You opened your eyes, and almost didn't recognize me. But then, you smiled that sweet, innocent smile. My heart almost fell out, and tears began to stream down. You lifted up your fragile hand and wiped my tears away. As if reading my thoughts, you mouthed the word 'cancer'. I wanted to cry harder, but decided that I had to be strong. How could I have not seen it? How could I have not sensed the sickness lingering in your body? It just didn't make sense. I wished I could have done something to help you out. As I sat there next to your bed, holding your hand and looking down, you leaned up and kissed me gently on my lips. My heart fluttered as yours stopped. I called for the nurse and watched them try to revive you, but their attempts failed. I drove home in the rain that day, waiting for the day of your funeral. It rained harder when that dreadful day came. I watched them lower your coffin into the grave and stayed behind a while longer while everyone else drove home. I felt myself die that day. Work was horrible the first week, and I was given two weeks off to grieve. I had thought about quitting my job at the coffee shop, seeing as how it was a constant reminder that you used to be there every Wednesday. I decided against it, because it was the only place that I strongly felt your presence. I went back to work, still in grievance but feeling somewhat better. Work is a bitch sometimes, but I don't mind so much.

Sometimes, I think I see you, sitting in the same corner. But you're smiling, and your skin seems to glow. You're more beautiful than ever.


End file.
